El Juego
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: Una noche de San Valentín, una pareja da rienda suelta a sus pasiones, UA SyS contiene lemon


El juego

Declaimer: Seiya y Serena pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía con ayuda de cierta amiga que seguro estará encantada con el resultado final. Historia participante en el concurso de Rebeldes Chicas Kou 100% Amando a los Kou Autentic s y Unic s

Advertencia: Lemon mmm mucho lemon

El juego

El bullicio del bar era un sonido ensordecedor, Seiya le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza, y vio asombrado la multitud congregada la cual estaba disfrutando de un partido de fútbol. Algo extraño para un "romántico" día de San Valentín, supuso que quizá los asistentes no eran más que hombres y alguna que otra mujer solteros que pasarían el día sin más ni más.

Pero él no era uno de esos solteros que querían perder las últimas horas de un día así, sus pensamientos tenían dueña y una muy hermosa, una bella rubia. Él prefería ver el partido que a decir verdad no le interesaba mucho, pero definitivamente era mejor a enfrentarse a sus propios pensamientos, últimamente notaba un poco extraña a su bombón, había momentos en los que ella parecía arrepentida de haberse fugado con él, pero eso no podía ser verdad ¿o sí?

Aquellas dudas parecían estar abriendo paso en su relación, pero ya había tomado una decisión, iría a buscarla y hablaría seriamente con ella, más que respirar necesitaba saber que pasaba por la hermosa cabecita de su bomboncito de azúcar.

Aunque tal vez sería mejor entrar a su habitación y despertar a su bomboncito con besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuerpo, podía despertarla con un poderoso orgasmo ha si claro que podía. Sonrió ante sus propios y lujuriosos pensamientos, increíblemente se empezaba a poner duro ante la idea, se le hizo agua la boca con solo pensar en enterrar la lengua entre sus piernas y hacer que se despertara corriéndose contra su boca.

Volvió a tomar un trago a su cerveza esperando que el frio liquido enfría un poco el calor que se estaba reuniendo en su entrepierna, quizá era mejor no subir de momento, ya hablaría luego con Serena, mientras disfrutaría del ruido de aquel lugar.

Intento concentrarse en el partido al mismo tiempo que un agradable aroma impregnaba todos sus sentidos, sintió como una mujer se sentaba en el taburete a su lado, pero no se molestó en volver a verla, él no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera su bombón.

— ¿Quién gana?

Seiya pestañeo varias veces, asombrado por aquella mujer, sus ojos recorrieron el esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo, llevaba un vestido negro el cual moldeaba a la perfección sus curvas de infarto, su cabello caía en perfectas ondas rojizas sobre su espalda desnuda la cual parecía ser suave y cremosa, con un poco de esfuerzo pudo ver sus hermosos ojos, grandes y coquetos, sin duda esa mujer era un sueño para cualquier hombre.

—No estaba mirando —respondió con un poco de dificultad— ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Ella frunció maliciosamente los labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza —No he venido a tomarme una copa.

Seiya sintió como hábilmente colocaba una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su cadera. Su miembro respondió inmediatamente ante aquella acción, trago en seco al pensar en lo difícil que sería mantener oculta aquella tremenda erección provocada por la simple caricia de una despampanante pelirroja— ¿A qué has venido entonces?

La mirada ardiente que ella le dedico lo dijo todo, ella estaba ahí por sexo, oh si sexo duro y salvaje. Le hirvió la sangre con imágenes de la hermosa pelirroja, tenía ganas de sentarla en la barra y subirle de un tirón el vestido hasta la cintura para ver de qué color llevaba la ropa interior, y luego podría comprobar si la espectacular pelirroja sabía tan bien como se veía.

—Vamos… —Él la tomo por la cintura, colocando sus caderas a la altura de su miembro hinchado y dolorido, rogándole a todos los santos que nadie prestara atención a su estado.

Prácticamente corrieron al ascensor, Seiya la atrajo hacia sí, intentando aplacar el temor que su erección saliera de sus ajustados pantalones— ¿Me dirás cómo te llamas? —Pregunto con voz ronca y sexy, mientras pellizcaba un endurecido pezón.

—Llámame Conejito, cariño —contesto ella mordisqueando su cuello.

Seiya sonrió maliciosamente, sería un acontecimiento delicioso gritar conejito mientras se corría de una forma violenta dentro de la sensual pelirroja que pedía a gritos sus atenciones.

Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo, la pelirroja respiraba con dificultad, Seiya tiro de ella besándola apasionadamente, sentirse mutuamente piel con piel, lengua con lengua, aquello era dolorosamente insoportable.

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos mientras un gemido se escapaba de su garganta, Seiya tomo su mano y prácticamente corrieron a su habitación. Una vez dentro del cuarto, sus miradas ardientes se encontraron una a la otra, Seiya observo como la sexy mujer se lamía los labios provocándole escalofríos a lo largo de su musculoso cuerpo.

—Quítate la ropa— Dijo él en un tono autoritario.

Ella frunció los labios en una sonrisa que hizo que el miembro se Seiya palpitara de necesidad— ¿Quieres un striptease?

—No, quiero darte duro y rápido contra la puerta, dime conejito ¿tu como lo quieres?

—Así me parece perfecto, muero por sentirte dentro de mí

Seiya la atrojo hacia él metiendo las manos en su pelo, su textura no era tan suave como su apariencia pero sin duda el rojo era sexy. Pero definitivamente en esos momentos lo único que él podía pensar era en la sensación de la pelirroja bajo sus manos, en el cuerpo desnudo y caliente que estaba a punto de devorar. Lenta y deliciosamente deslizo la lengua hasta el valle de sus senos, ella se arqueo contra su boca ofreciéndole sus pechos, sus pezones estaban doloridos e hinchados por el deseo tanto que tuvo que sacarlos de su martirio al bajar el escote con todo y sostén y entonces por fin pudo lamer la suave protuberancia.

—Ah eres hermosa, perfecta —dijo antes de succionar con fuerza un pezón rosa pálido.

—Mmm—fue lo único que ella podía pronunciar mientras él chupaba y lamía con más fuerza.

Seiya presto una atención especial a sus hermosos senos, hasta que ella gimió de puro éxtasis, mientras el mordisqueaba el camino hacia su dulce boca. Las caricias eran más ansiosas, más frenéticas, Seiya sabía que no podía durar mucho más tiempo.

Buscó el ruedillo del sexy vestido negro y alzó la mano por su muslo hasta encontrar el encaje de su ropa interior, se introdujo al interior de sus bragas encontrándose con su exquisita hendidura, utilizando su dedo corazón separo los sensuales pliegues para encontrar su excitación y la humedad de su deseo.

—Wow, hermosa, estas más que lista para recibirme— dijo con voz enronquecida por la pasión.

Enloquecida por sus deliciosas caricias, la pelirroja deslizo una pequeña mano por su pecho hasta su vientre, no le tembló la mano para bajarle la cremallera y rozar su rígido miembro, Dios, estaba tan duro, tan condenadamente duro y más que nada necesitaba sentirlo muy dentro de ella.

Seiya volvió a atraerla a sus labios, sus besos esta vez aún más profundos y calientes, la tomo en sus brazos y colocó sus fuertes manos en su trasero— Sostente —dijo al mismo tiempo que la levantaba contra la puerta.

Un grito de placer se escapó de la garganta de la sensual pelirroja, sus piernas de forma automática rodearon la cadera y sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza en su cuello. Seiya deslizo su miembro en aquel hoyo húmedo y caliente, cerrando sus ojos mientras el placer lo inundaba. Ella era increíblemente deliciosa, la observo cerrar los ojos y comenzó a besarla lentamente anhelando su entrega, su rendición, sonrió al verla tan excitada inconsciente de sí misma.

Respirando con dificultad ella se separó de sus calientes besos — Vamos chico malo, te necesito fuerte y rápido, hazme perder la razón.

Sosteniendo su mirada, se retiró y empujo con un golpe profundo, una, otra y otra vez.

—Oh, Dios, si, justo así

Con las manos en su trasero, Seiya la miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras empujaba aún más fuerte— Me alegro de tener toda la noche, porque ahhhh nena esta ronda va a ser realmente muy corta.

—Bueno chico malo, eso es lo único corto en ti.

Seiya la observo con el orgullo y un brillo sensual en su rostro, ella lo apretó aún más fuerte.

—No, por favor, no pares, te necesito, más fuerte, más rápido, más duro.

Los próximos embistes enviaron a la sensual pelirroja fuera de órbita, clavo sus uñas en sus hombros, mientras los músculos de su vagina se apretaban fuertemente alrededor de su miembro, su cabeza cayó contra la puerta, dejando el acceso libre hacia su cuello. Seiya se hundió en él, aspirando su delicioso aroma, aun sentía los estremecimientos orgásmicos de la sensual mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Cuando los últimos signos de su orgasmo cedieron retomo sus embistes, largos y suaves, profundos y duros. Él quería que aquello durase, pero estaba tan cerca, maldita sea, sabía que no duraría mucho más. Ella beso y mordisqueo su cuello alentándolo a seguir más profundamente, mientras lo sentía ponerse tenso y moverse más rápido succiono el lóbulo de su oreja. Este movimiento fue demasiado para el hombre sexy entre sus piernas, Seiya apretó los ojos, mientras con un grave gemido se derramaba dentro de la ardiente mujer.

Seiya se apretó contra ella, consiente que era muy probable que estuviera aplastando con su peso a la bella pelirroja pero no podía moverse, enterró la nariz y labios en el cuello de la joven y aspiro el exquisito olor de ella mezclado con el suyo, suaves temblores seguían recorriendo su cuerpo tras aquel increíble orgasmo, pero no quería despegar su cuerpo del de ella, la sensación era tan placentera.

—Eh chico malo, sexy y malo.

— ¿Mmmmmmm?

— ¿Me despegas de la puerta por favor?

Él se despegó de su cuello, y la miro fijamente a los ojos— En un minuto hermosa — suavemente volvió a besarla, mientras salía de su cuerpo, jadeo al salir totalmente mientras la atraía a sus brazos. Tomo con su mano derecha unos de los largos rizos rojizos, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa, volvió a besarla mordisqueando sus labios. Ella suspiro.

— ¿Estas lista para el segundo round Conejita?

Mientras El hombre más sexy del mundo, del universo y de todas las galaxias la levantaba en sus fuertes brazos, la sensual pelirroja vibraba con la emoción más pura recorriendo cada molécula de su cuerpo, este hombre era una total y absoluta delicia y ella tenía toda la intención de disfrutarlo hasta la última gota.

Mientras la colocaba en el suave y confortable colchón, la beso con una dulzura que fue capaz de derretir su cuerpo entero y hacerla anhelar más de él, ¿que tenía este hombre que era capaz de volverla loca?

—Relájate un momento ya vuelvo— la voz profunda y sexy de Seiya la hicieron estremecer, este hombre era sin dudas adictivo, sonrió con un profundo suspiro, peino un poco su cabello y disfruto de la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento, y mientras escuchaba atentamente los movimientos del sexy chico en el baño se desvistió por completo, justo a tiempo escucho el agua dejar de fluir y al momento vio la puerta abrirse.

Seiya llevaba una toalla en las manos y la sonrisa que le dedico la hizo temblar de puro deseo— ¿Estas bien?, fui un poco violento

—Fuiste exactamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, me encanto esa fuerza tuya.

Se inclinó sobre ella depositando un sensual beso en sus labios, mientras llevaba la toalla húmeda y fría a su sexo. Ella se estremeció con el contacto y la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras el deslizaba su exquisita boca por su enfebrecida piel, mordisqueando y lamiendo su cuello.

Volviendo a sentir una terrible excitación por sus movimientos, ella jadeo y sintió como él deslizaba su boca hacia sus pechos, observo como su maravillosa lengua daba vueltas saboreando su endurecido pezón— Oh si —Dijo, arqueando la espalda, acercando más sus pechos a la boca de Seiya.

—Dime lo que quieres Conejito, esta noche voy a cumplir todos tus deseos.

Ella sonrío mientas conducía un rosado botón a la boca caliente de Seiya, él succiono fuerte mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el pecho libre, cambio varias veces de la lado, mientras la bella mujer gemía y se retorcía con cada lametón que le daba.

Seiya estaba orgulloso de sus movimientos, estaba seguro que si continuaba así podía hacer que ella tuviera un fenomenal orgasmo con solo lamer sus pezones. Pero él necesitaba más, necesitaba oírla suplicar, y sabia como obtener lo que quería.

Quito la toalla y empezó a trazar un camino de besos calientes sobre su cuerpo, beso el vientre hacia abajo hasta el centro de su cuerpo, sonrió al encontrar un pequeño y delgado camino de rizos, hundió la nariz en su pubis, sintiendo la suavidad de los pequeños vellos.

—Separa bien las piernas Conejito, es hora que me alimentes.

El calor inundo a la hermosa mujer, y escuchar las palabras de sexy hombre, la ponía más caliente que el infierno. Sin discutir su orden ella flexiono las piernas separándolas tan ampliamente como pudo.

—Eso es cariño, ábrete para mí —Dijo Seiya mientras la devoraba con los ojos llenos de deseo, deslizando una mano sobre su hinchado sexo abrió los delicados y húmedos pliegues, acariciando la tierna carne excitando aún más a la ardiente mujer.

— Oh — Gimió ella, justo cuando él se inclinaba hacia delante para pasar la lengua firmemente sobre el centro de sus pliegues abiertos.

—Eres absolutamente deliciosa —dijo mientras se lamia los labios como si hubiese probado un exótico postre —Volvió a lamer desde abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez, haciendo que la cabeza pelirroja de la mujer diera vueltas hacia los lados y se aferrara a las sabanas con fuerza.

—Dios… —Dijo ella mientras sus caderas se movían involuntariamente contra la boca del sexy Dios del sexo.

—Con calma conejito, aún es pronto para que te corras, aun no estoy saciado —dijo Seiya he inmediatamente metió la lengua dentro de su caliente humedad, mientras sentía como su ardiente mujer temblaba y suspiraba necesitando un demoledor orgasmo— Ah Dios, eres tan exquisita, podría pasar una eternidad comiéndote

Lo escucho decir mientras todos sus sentidos estaban aturdidos por el placer.

La lengua de aquel hombre hacia magia, girando y hundiéndose en su ardiente esencia. Hurgo cada grieta, lamió cada lugar escondido, beso los labios de su vagina dejando que sus dientes rozaran ligeramente su dolorido clítoris, mientras frotaba la barbilla y las mejillas sobre su pubis, por fin la escucho suplicar.

—Por favor chico malo, malo y sexy, por favor, hazme terminar o moriré

Seiya sonrío ante sus palabras, pero él también necesitaba sentir como ella se corría contra su boca— Bien Conejito, prepárate

Un grave gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando él se abalanzo directamente a su clítoris. Sintió como como la hábil lengua de Seiya daba vueltas sobre su dilatada protuberancia provocándole una explosión de calor incontenible. Sus gemidos y gritos se mezclaron con el chupeteo suave y húmedo de aquella maravillosa boca, mientras sentía como él deslizaba dos increíbles dedos en su interior.

La descarga de placer hizo que la joven mujer se retorciera contra la boca que la lamia, cuando Seiya acaricio debajo de su hueso púbico, apretó sus labios contra el tembloroso punto y lo chupo, y siguió chupando hasta que ella arqueó la espalda y clavando los talones en el colchón se levantó de la cama, después se corrió en una oleada de placer que parecía interminable mientras sus gritos se desvanecían en suaves suspiros. Él no se movió hasta que la última punzada de placer pulso contra su lengua. Ella se hundió agotada sobre el colchón, tratando de recobrar la normalidad de su respiración.

— ¿Y bien conejita, satisfecha? —dijo Seiya mientras sonreía malvadamente.

Aun aturdida por el placer, logro atraer a Seiya hacia sus labios, enredó sus pequeñas manos en su pelo y cubrió su boca con la suya lamiendo su propia miel.

— ¿Te gusta tu propio sabor? —pregunto como un susurro en su oído, sabiendo que el color de su cara ahora era como el color de los rizos de la peluca que ahora estaba sobre la cama, dejando ver su rubia cabellera, la cual acaricio en cuanto se separó un poco de ella para poder ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado.

Ella se lamió los labios provocadora, sensual, ¿eso acaso era un sí?

Sin lugar a duda su bombón era una mujer descarada, pero maldita sea, aun no se reponía de su orgasmo y ya estaba duro y listo.

— ¿Tienes hambre hermoso conejito? —Pregunto retirándose para tomar el teléfono y pedir servicio de habitación.

—Sip… —dijo con un brillo único en los ojos— quiero tres hamburguesas con doble queso, pepinillos, patatas, mucha salsa y una triple soda.

Seiya no pudo evitar reírse de la orden de su mujer, ¿Dios cómo podía comer tanto?, pidió la cena y regreso a la cama con la ardiente chica.

—Vaya que tienes hambre mi hermoso bombón eh — Dijo el colocando una mano en su trasero.

Esto no podía ser real, casi había muerto corriéndose contra su boca, y solo con su roce empezaba a palpitar su centro femenino y su vagina empezaba a hincharse anhelando más.

Removió su trasero contra la mano del sexy hombre, él sonrió y eso la puso más caliente, acababa de descubrir que se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero en definitiva las hamburguesas podrían esperar.

—Llego la cena— Dijo él mientras alegremente se dirigía a la puerta para recibir lo que había ordenado.

Con mucha curiosidad ella observo que la atención y alegría de su chico perverso no estaba dirigida a la bandeja llena de comida, su atención se dirigía hacia una canastita de mimbre llena con cosas que no distinguía.

Ato su salto de cama y mientras Seiya despedía al camarero, ella se dedicó a revisar el contenido de la canastita, pero qué diablos, había aceite para masajes, abrió con cuidado el pequeño frasco y sintió el aroma a canela, además había una botellita con lubricante ah Dios, ella no necesitaba eso, su vagina se ponía húmeda con solo pensar en tener el miembro grande y duro de su chico malo llenándola, moviéndose rápido en su interior, y Dios santo, un par de esposas.

Ella levanto el par de esposas cubiertas con tela al tiempo que levantaba una sensual ceja— ¿Vas a atarme? —pregunto mientras sentía como su vagina empezaba a convulsionar anticipando el placer que estaba segura sentiría.

Él sonrió diabólicamente, la chispa de perversión en sus ojos decía la respuesta— ¿Quieres que te ate?

—Mmm no sé, quizá, tal vez, ja, tal vez tenga una mejor idea

Oh si esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro era una promesa, Seiya sintió su miembro hinchado y duro moverse anticipadamente— ¡Pago por ver!

Ella ladeo su cabeza dejando ver un brillo malvado en sus ojos, sabía que ahora ella tenía el control y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que era capaz de darle tanto placer como el que él le había dado.

Seiya observo como la esbelta mujer caminaba hacia él, tomo su mano y lo llevo a la cama, empujándolo suavemente, se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Ambos rieron sensualmente al sentir el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Sutilmente rodeo una de las muñecas de Seiya con la esposa, sonrió provocadora, ese movimiento lo puso aún más duro, sintió como su pene se ponía más tenso y habría jurado que se hincho un poco más con la corriente que cada molécula de su cuerpo enviaba a esa única parte de él.

Mientras ella colocaba una segunda esposa en su otro mano, él imagino como ella posaría sus labios acariciando su cuerpo, su lengua deslizándose por su piel, jugueteando sin que él pudiera detenerla, oh Dios tuvo que tener mucha voluntad para no correrse ya mismo.

— Me pones caliente como el Infierno bombón

—Eso puedo verlo mi amor —Dijo en voz suave, observando la erección de su chico, estaba duro y caliente, listo y dispuesto.

Separándose del maravilloso y caliente cuerpo, se quitó el salto de cama, el brillo en los ojos de Seiya la puso más excitada, movió la cabeza de tal modo que sus rubios cabellos jugaban alrededor de sus pechos, sentía la mirada ardiente de Seiya observándola, sabía que la deseaba y estaba jodidamente sexy amarrado ahí, solo para ella.

—Quieto, no te muevas

Aquella orden puso a Seiya más caliente aun, era condenadamente sexy ver a una mujer autoritaria— ¿Que vas a hacer?, soy todo tuyo

La bella rubia volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, frotando deliberadamente su mojado sexo con la dura erección de Seiya, sonrió seductoramente cuando el intento introducirse directamente en su ardiente intimidad.

—Tómalo con calma guapetón, esto apenas inicia— dijo ella mientras deslizaba la lengua contra los fuertes pectorales, sintió como cada músculo del magnífico cuerpo se tensaba en un intento por soltarse de su amarre.

La joven se deslizo sobre el cuerpo caliente de su amado hasta que quedo arrodillada a la altura de sus pantorrillas, observo el duro miembro de Seiya, grueso, largo, era absolutamente delicioso, la punta hinchada parecía un dulce que ella moría por probar, pero antes iba a torturarlo.

La rubia tomo y destapo el pequeño frasco con aceite para masajes, olio su contenido y el picante aroma a canela lleno sus sentidos. Se deslizo hasta sentarse en la cintura de Seiya y derramo un poco de aceite sobre su musculoso pecho, él gimió cuando ella deliberadamente froto sus senos contra el aceite en su pecho.

—Mmm canela, exquisito— dijo masajeando sus pechos, llenándolos con el aceite.

—Oh Dios —Susurro Seiya con voz ronca, elevo sus caderas frotándose contra los muslos de la rubia.

Sonrió y coloco sus pechos a la altura de cara dándole acceso a sus endurecidos pezones.

Seiya lamió y succiono la suave protuberancia, aquella dulce presión hizo que ella sintiera más humedad entre sus piernas.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó quitándose de ese dulce placer que su amado le estaba dando.

Él intento tomar nuevamente el botón rosa pálido entre sus labios, mientras ella lo observo ponerse aún más tenso. Sonrío seductoramente.

Inclino nuevamente sus pechos y Seiya lamió y succiono con más fuerza, ella volvió a alejarse. Él tiro con más fuerza las esposas en un intento por liberarse. Ella sintió su necesidad, pero no dejaría de atormentarlo. Vertió más aceite entre sus pequeñas manos, froto el aceite y se llevó las manos a sus pechos, los acaricio, jugo con sus pezones mientras la ardiente mirada de su chico seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, tomo un suave pecho entre sus manos y lo elevo hacia su boca, deslizo su lengua por el endurecido pezón mientras Seiya luchaba por soltarse.

—Suéltame bombón, es hora de que me sueltes— la voz del joven, era ronca y espesa por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

—Que impaciencia la tuya, gruñoncito— Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba por el espectacular cuerpo masculino.

Seiya contuvo el aliento al observarla bajando hacia su sexo, cerró los ojos anticipando el momento en que su hinchado y dolorido miembro se hundiera en la ardiente boca. Abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir los suaves pechos de la rubia sobre su miembro, su piel suave, lisa y el aceite de canela facilitando el deslizamiento de su grueso miembro, estuvo a punto de ser su fin.

Ella observo como del grande y grueso miembro se desprendían varias gotas de líquido preseminal, se lamió los labios al imaginárselo llenando su boca. Clavo los ojos en el grueso miembro, con sus pequeñas y suaves manos, lo tomo desde la base hasta la punta acariciando con el pulgar el glande, tomo con su dedo varias gotas del perlado líquido.

Seiya cerró los ojos cuando la observo llevarse el pulgar a la boca y chuparlo con una sensualidad única y salvaje.

—Mmm… delicioso— susurro ella mientras aferraba la base el hinchado miembro y se lo llevo a los labios, sacando la lengua para hacerla rodar sobre la punta.

Él no podía estar más que complacido con su pequeña ninfa, exhalo profundamente, esos labios eran deliciosos y sabían que hacer, vaya que lo estaba llevando a la locura, como amaba a esa chica, era la mujer perfecta, dulce, sensual y cada acto que ella hacía era erotismo puro.

Poco a poco comenzó a introducir el ancho miembro de su amado en su boca, deseaba brindarle el mismo placer o quizá un poco más del que él le había dado, así que comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro succionando, chupando todo de él y no podía estar más que satisfecha cuando lo escucho comenzar a gemir cada vez más fuerte y aquella tensión en su cuerpo luchando, tratando de soltarse.

— ¡Bombón! —Jadeo cada vez más perdido en esas sensaciones que su rubia provocaba en él, pronto comenzó a sentir que estaba por llegar al orgasmo— maldición, suéltame…

Exigió y aquello solo puso a Serena más frenética hasta lograr que se corriera en su boca, no dejo de beber de aquel líquido, sabía que eso ponía a su amado al cien. Limpio por completo su miembro y con una sonrisa pícara se limpió los labios.

—Mmm más que delicioso… —murmuró con cierta coquetería subiendo poco a poco en medio de suaves besos por su abdomen.

—Bombón… más te vale que me sueltes o tendré que desquitarme y mucho… —murmuró tratando de controlar su respiración.

—Qué hombre tan impaciente tengo en mi cama… —sonrió mordisqueando sus pectorales acomodándose sobre su miembro frotando su húmeda intimidad— creo que comienzas a estar listo mi amor

—Ya bombón, ya no me castigues, entregate, te necesito, necesito estar entre tus piernas ahora… y… —pero no le dio tiempo, claro que estaba listo para poseerla, y ella lo sabía, como amaba esa maldita sonrisa lujuriosa que su bombón le lanzaba cuando hacia lo que quería.

Simplemente ya no se pudo controlar, solo lo hizo, lo tomo cuando sintió estaba nuevamente duro, claro así era él, su amado siempre la complacía y como no hacerlo, su miembro estaba listo para estar en ella, jadeo con fuerza al hacer que entrara en ella de una sola embestida, estaba perdida en ese momento tan salvaje.

—Hazlo, demonios bombón, hazlo… —como ansiaba tomarla de esas caderas y moverla a su antojo, hacer que lo cabalgara con furia, porque eso lo sabía su bombón era capaz de eso y más.

—Seiya… —ronroneo comenzando a moverse, suave al principio y como apoyo coloco las manos sobre su abdomen arañándolo suavemente— te amo… —sonrió comenzando a cabalgarlo como a ambos les gustaba, y más en ese instante en que él estaba a su entera disposición, movimientos fuertes, seguros, decididos. Fuertes gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, hasta que ambos se dejaron vencer por un fuerte y poderoso orgasmo.

Ese instante había valido la pena, ya no había dudas, no dejaría a esa mujer y estaba seguro que ella no lo dejaría tampoco— Vamos bombón, suéltame ya…

Solo asintió pero en lugar de eso se recostó sobre su cuerpo, aun temblaba después de ese orgasmo que la había dejado en blanco— Casate conmigo… —murmuró dándole pequeños besos en el torso.

— ¿Qué? —eso sin duda lo tomo desprevenido y más después de que tenía días que la veía ausente— ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Mucho… —alzo la mirada con una sonrisa— ¿crees que estoy loca como para dejar a mi hombre?, él único que sabe cómo complacerme, el que soporta mis locuras, dime ¿acaso no te gusto que una linda pelirroja te sedujera?

—Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia mi amor, ninguna mujer me complace como tú, bombón, me estaba volviendo loco por que te he visto muy ausente, pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo, necesitaba que me dijeras que es lo que ocurría por tu dulce cabecita de bombón

—Lo siento mi amor, es solo que no sabía si tú me amabas tanto como para casarnos, ya sé que estoy loca pero te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero estar contigo siempre —murmuró alzándose un poco.

—Bombón, será mejor que me quites estas esposas… —sentencio a lo que la rubia con un puchero obedeció, apenas si había soltado sus manos la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la cama besándola profundamente, ya no con arrebato, si no con el amor que sentía por ella.

Ese instante se volvió un segundo cuando por fin la soltó y la dejo respirar, sí que sabía cómo dejarla sin aliento— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Es más que eso bombón, es mi promesa de que estaremos juntos, que te amo y que te hare feliz, hare que valga la pena lo que hemos vivido y lo que estamos viviendo —sonrió acariciando su ya despeinado cabello y que la hacía lucir tan sexy— si bombón, acepto casarme contigo, aunque quizá deba pensarlo… no soy un chico fácil

Sonrió divertida y feliz— No, no eres un chico fácil, eres un chico malo, sexy y malo… —murmuró volviendo a besarlo profundamente sin duda esa noche había sido la mejor de todas, no era el día de San Valentín que había pensado románticamente era mucho mejor y aún faltaban algunas horas para terminar por lo que quizá podría ser increíblemente mejor en brazos de su amado Seiya Kou, su Dios del sexo, su chico malo, sexy y malo.

X-X

Notas de autora:

Antes que nada quiero agradecer el apoyo de mi amiga Lizz sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible. Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot y por lo mismo no habrá continuación (ay que pena) tanto lemon pero bueno con Seiya simplemente uno no se contiene y he aquí el resultado. Si les gusto o tienen alguna queja o comentario ya saben estamos a un review de distancia.


End file.
